So This Is Christmas
by IronAmerica
Summary: Danny doesn't remember Christmas, but he's still going to make an effort for it.


Hey, it's a new story! Danny celebrates his first Christmas with the Nevilles.

- o – o -

So This is Christmas

Danny sits, curled up on the window seat. He doesn't remember seeing anything so fascinating in his life. The man, Neville, is sitting on the sofa behind him, engrossed in a book. Danny hopes he doesn't look up and see him sitting here. Dogs aren't supposed to be on the furniture. The teen whines unhappily and rubs his face against the rough wood of the window sill.

He stops whining as a snowflake sticks to the window, and pants happily. The unhappy whine returns when the snowflake melts. Danny doesn't remember the effect of heat on snow, and watching the snowflake disappear distresses him. He starts when his master looks up. Danny can see the reflection in the window, and whines in distress as he crawls off the window seat.

The teen hopes—he doesn't remember what it is, exactly, but there's a warm feeling so it must be good—Neville doesn't hit him. He's not allowed on the furniture. Old master said so. Danny remembers what Good Dogs are supposed to do and crawls over to Neville, whining.

(_Iamnotadog._)

Neville gives him a sad look and reaches down. Danny cowers a little until he feels a gentle hand touch his head. He looks up, a hopeful whine in his throat. The man smiles and rubs behind his ears. Danny whines happily at the gentle pressure, leaning into the touch, hoping his master pets him more.

(_Neville_helpme_imnotadog._)

The teen whines happily as Neville curves his fingers and gives him a good petting, and rolls onto his back when the man is done. Neville isn't going to smack him for sitting on the window seat. If he's good, Neville will take him out later. Danny sighs as Neville picks his book back up. Master doesn't want to play with him. Old master didn't, but that makes Danny whine unhappily at the memory.

(_Nevillecantyouseewhatswrong?_)

Danny looks over at the tree sitting in the corner. Neville lets him sleep near it, and laughs when Danny sneezes after the scent from the needles hits his nose. Master approves, so Danny curls up near the tree often. Master's wife put some brightly-colored boxes under it yesterday. The teen doesn't know what they are, but she smiled and gave him a pat on the head, so it's a good thing. He likes it when she smiles.

(_Itschristmasdoesanyonerememb erhowmuchilikedit?_)

Neville whistles, and Danny trots back to the man's side like a Good Dog. Master tells him to sit on the window seat and watch for Julia—Master's wife. Danny's a Good Dog, so he trots back to his perch and climbs up. Julia has a red coat, and Danny likes it—it smells nice and it's soft. Master's wife laughs when he sniffs at it, and she draped it over him once. Danny _likes_ Julia.

(_Ischarliesafeoutthereinthisw eather?_)

The teen doesn't mean to doze off. He whines in panic when he wakes up, because the sky outside is dark. He was supposed to look for Julia. Master's going to smack him, and tell him that he's a Bad Dog because he didn't stay awake. Danny whimpers and crawls off the window seat. Bad Dogs get smacked and locked in small, cold rooms. He doesn't want to be a Bad Dog. He wants Neville to look after him and pet him.

Danny presses himself against the sofa in fear when Neville comes back into the room, holding something in his hands. He's a Bad Dog, and Neville will hit him. Danny curls up and hopes Master only hits him once or twice, instead of making him scream, like old Master did. He twitches when Master reaches down and drapes something over his shoulders instead. The teen's eyes widen a little as the warmth envelops him, and he wriggles, whining happily.

Master smiles at him and pets him, smoothing his hair back.

(_Thankyouforthesweaterneville iwishirememberedhowtospeak._)

Danny doesn't know why Julia's made so much food. His mouth waters, but he tries not to whine or let her know how hungry he is. He has set meal times here—he's not allowed to eat yet. Neville will be unhappy, and Danny's afraid of being a Bad Dog. Neville is good at petting him, and Danny doesn't want him to stop.

Neville makes him sit on a chair at the table. Danny remembers that, sometimes, he's supposed to play Human. Old Master thought it was funny and laughed. Neville doesn't laugh like Old Master, though. Danny prefers Neville's laughs, because they're usually accompanied by a nice treat or a belly rub. He likes belly rubs.

Julia sets three plates down. Danny grips his fork awkwardly—he's not supposed to use them. He's a dog. He's a Good Dog. He's not supposed to eat like this… Danny almost whines unhappily, but doesn't. If he's unhappy, Neville might take his food away. Danny doesn't want to go hungry.

(_Nevillepleasedontleththemtak emebackilikeithere._)

Julia smiles encouragingly as Danny maneuvers his fork around with both hands. Danny feels stupid and clumsy, but smiles when Neville nods approvingly after he manages to spear a chunk of ham. Danny remembers what ham is—old Master would give him small pieces if he did well. That's what Danny liked the most, but those moments never happened too much. Old Master kicked him if he didn't beg like a Good Dog.

Danny is happy when he manages to finish the little green things on his plate. Neville calls them "peas", but Danny doesn't like them. Neville pats his shoulder when he finishes them, though, so Danny isn't going to complain.

After dinner, Danny is able to stop playing Human. He sighs in relief and trots back to his spot in the living room. Julia put a basket in there for him, and Danny likes curling up on the soft, thick blankets in there. He has to sleep in a room, on a human bed at night, but he'd prefer his basket. It's safe.

(_Iwishicouldtellbothofyouhowm uchthismeanstome._)

Danny curls up in his basket, staring drowsily at the tree. Julia put little bits of paper and shiny stuff all over it the day after it went up. Danny doesn't understand why, but it made her happy when she did. He likes the little house hanging on one of the branches. There's a dog in the window.

He dozes off in his basket, and wakes up there. Danny whines a little, hoping Neville doesn't come into the room and hit him for not sleeping in the room upstairs. He likes his basket more than the bed upstairs.

The teen whines guiltily and crawls out of his basket when Neville comes into the room. Neville's wearing a thick bathrobe and slippers. Danny stops in front of him, looking up with a terrified whine caught in his throat. He's been a Bad Dog. He whines and presses himself against Neville's legs, hoping the beating is over quickly.

(_Nevillepleasedonthitmeiwante dtowaitforsantaclauslikeidid athome._)

Neville reaches down, and Danny whines fearfully. He stops when Neville pats him on the head, and tells him he's okay. Danny butts his head against Neville's legs and goes back to his basket. He stays there, curled up and staring at the tree until Julia comes into the room. She takes the packages out from under the tree, and calls his name.

Danny looks up with an inquisitive whine. He wants to look at the tree, or curl up under it again, now that the boxes are gone. Julia looks at Neville and shrugs. Neville whistles, and Danny perks up instantly. Maybe he'll get a treat today. Danny likes those—Neville gives him something chewy that Danny likes. He doesn't know what it's called, but it tastes sweet and it melts on his tongue. (Julia gives him the same thing, but there are flakes of oatmeal and little red berries in it; Danny doesn't like those ones as much.)

Neville is pulling the paper off one of the packages. Danny tilts his head to the side and watches with interest. He's never seen anything so…strange, before. It feels familiar, and warm. Master seems happy with the book that was in the package. Neville kisses Julia, and they both look happy. Danny leans against Neville's legs, hoping the good mood lasts for the rest of the day.

Julia holds a package out to him, and Danny sniffs it. He looks up at her, confused. He whines and butts his face against the package. What is he supposed to do? Danny looks at Neville for directions. Neville sighs and takes the package from Julia.

Master points at the tag on the paper, moving his finger along the letters as he says Danny's name. The letters are _his_ name. Danny doesn't understand—why is his name on the package? He whines unhappily.

Danny stops whining as Neville begins pulling the paper off. It crinkles as Neville pulls it off all the way. There's a brown box, but it's too big to hold a book. Danny sniffs at it, and looks back at Master. What is he supposed to do?

(_Iwishicouldrememberhowtoacta tchristmasnevilleimsorrythis issohard._)

Neville opens the box and pulls out a ball. Danny sits up and takes notice. Master laughs and waves it around a little. Danny tracks the ball, and barks happily when Neville tosses it up in the air. Neville wants to play! Julia smacks Neville's arm and rolls her eyes when he says something. She laughs, though, so Danny knows it's good.

Master throws the ball gently, and Danny chases after it.

(_Iwishyoucouldhaveseenmeplayc atchwithmydadneville._)

Danny retrieves the ball and brings it back. He drops it at Neville's feet and sits back, waiting for him to throw it again. Neville pats his head and promises he'll throw it in a few. Danny leans against Master's legs while he waits. He thinks he understands what's going on. Julia and Neville are giving each other presents. Neville and Julia got _him_ a present. Danny whines unhappily when he realizes he doesn't have anything for either of them. He's a Bad Dog. Master is going to hit him, and won't play fetch.

Unless…

(_Nevillepleasebelisteningiwan tthistoworkandyouhavetoliste ntome._)

"Ne…ville," Danny rasps. He frowns and whines at how low he is. Neville is always loud when he speaks. Danny is so quiet. Neville hasn't heard him. He's not a Good Dog. Master's not going to play with him, and might send him back to the cold room.

"Nev…ille," Danny tries again, and whines happily when Neville and Julia stop talking. Neville looks at him, eyes wide in surprise. Danny is happy, and tries again for a third time.

"Neville."

Neville and Julia are on the floor in a second, hugging him and heaping praise on him. Danny pants happily and butts his head against Neville's shoulder. He's a Good Dog.

(_Merrychristmasnevilleandjuli a._)

- o – o -

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Is this an awesome first Christmas for Danny? Drop a line and let me know.

Eddis sent me a link to a picture of Graham Rogers in a Christmas sweater, looking all beat up. I had to write something. This is dedicated to her.


End file.
